stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Waves of Cheese
After seeing Reef using lines from a cheesy 90s surf flick to pick up a cute guest, Fin makes it her mission to have the Kahuna run Break Point at the movies to expose Reef... Summary The episode opens up with a ruckus going on inside the dining room. There, Wipeout is seen fleeing out of the dining room, closely persued by the two sons of tourists. Back in the dining room, Emma too, has to suffer with the two boys' torture, which is creating a hot-dog volcano, which explodes violently. She tries to tell their parents what they are doing but they only end up brushing it off saying, "They're just being boys". Later on, after work, Emma and Fin are surfing at the Office. While chatting, they hear Reef's voice. They see him with a resort guest, a cute girl by the name of Blaire. They hear him using cheesy pick up lines to pick up the girl. Fin thinks that he's so cheesy, they have to eat crackers just to listen to him. Emma then wonders why is it that everything Reef is saying sounds so familiar. George then swims by saying that he's using lines from Break Point, the cheesy 90s (jobs) surf flick. Fin believes that Reef can't just use lines from a movie to pick up girls and that it's beyond wrong. She then decides to confront Reef about it later. Then, Ty swims by greeting Emma. Emma says "hi" back, but ends up falling off her board. When the gang are on the beach, Reef doesn't care whether he uses lines from Break Point or not. Fin thinks that they should've hired female surf instructors over males. Broseph then asks the gang if they're all down to go to the movies tomorrow night. The gang agrees and Reef leaves to see if Blaire wants to go. Fin then asks Broseph if the Kahuna takes requests ... The next day at the lobby, Bummer tells Johnny that he doesn't smile enough and that he should. The two kids walks up to Bummer and pulls his pants down while Johnny is still smiling, uncomfortably. Bummer pulls his pant back up and tells the kids to "torture the nice the nice mascot for a change", mark and todd, chase after the mascot and tie him to a golf and drive around the lobby. They crash into the frontdesk and Bummer looks angrily at Johnny who is still smiling, uncomfortably. Later in Blaire's room, Fin tells Emma and Lo that she promised the Kahuna to clean his bus tomorrow if he shows Break Point. Lo and Emma thinks that Fin is doing this because she's jealous that Reef is hitting on a girl. Fin denies this but Emma and Lo continues to tease her. Lo then thinks that Blaire has good taste in clothing and decides to borrow and wear them to the movies tonight without asking. Fin agrees but Emma thinks it's a bad idea. Emma then leaves the room. At the lobby, Emma sees Ty with a girl and finds out that he's going to the movies tonight as well. She then calls Lo telling her that she's willing to borrow a dress now. When the gang are at the movies, the Kahuna announces that they will be showing Break Point tonight. This shocks Reef and he tries to persuade Blaire in going somewhere else, but fails. Emma believes that this is the worst idea ever, but changes her mind when Ty tells her that he likes her dress. Inside, Fin sits behind Reef and Blaire. Throughout the whole night, she tortures Reef and tries to expose him to Blaire. Meanwhile, Emma tries to get Ty to notice her but only ends up in humiliating situations. Such as, spilling pop on herself and on Ty's date. When a familiar line from Break Point comes on, Blaire is furious with Reef and leaves him. The girls realizes that Blaire will soon head back to the hotel and that if they don't return the dresses in time, they'll get fired. So, they quickly get the Kahuna to drive them back and wash the dresses and put them back in the closet before Blaire catches them. At the near end of the episode, The two kids go too far when they have hundreds of fish delivered to the hotel and put pepper packets in the micorwave. Johnny has finally had it brings the kids to their parents, and tells the parents about how bad the kids are and how they need to be better parents. The parents are angry at this and decides to leave the hotel, but Bummer runs after them trying to get them to stay. However even Bummer admits that someone needed to tell them off. At the end of the episode everyone is surfing and afterwards Reef tells Fin that he will never use movie lines to pick up girls, saying it was wrong and had a hard time removing the cheese from his hair. Fin congratulates Reef on behalf of girls everywhere and Reef asks about TV shows, Fin angrily pushes Reef into the water and Reef comes back up asking about commericals. Trivia *The 'Break Point' movie is a spoof reference to the 1991 movie Point Break, starring Keanu Reeves, Patrick Swayze and Gary Busey. *One of the kids' names is revieled to be Todd. *The movie playing in this episode is actually a scene from Take your Kook To Work Day. *In hotels, borrowing a guest's belongings without asking is considered stealing. Any hotel employee caught doing this is automatically fired. This is to preserve the hotel's reputation and that of other employees as a safe and trustworthy place to leave your stuff. *Main characters who have easy room access: Fin, Broseph, Johnny *In the laundry scene, the music playing is the Mission: Impossible theme, just like in TDA episode . Goofs *Blair's room changes from 441 to 502. #441 is the Marvins' room as seen in the 2nd episode. *In real life, the hotel manager would've kicked the Marvins' out of the hotel the minute they do something bad, meaning Baumer is a bad boss. *Fin is carrying only Lo's dress when running. Even if the clothes were all bunched up they'd be bigger. *The Cartoon Network Trailer for this episode revieled the entire plot, spoiling the ending, as it had Blair crushing and dumping Reef. Category:Episodes